


Pedal to the Metal

by porterville



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Car Accident, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Swearing, dennis being insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porterville/pseuds/porterville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You guys have destroyed every single car that I have ever owned!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedal to the Metal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom. I love this show so much, oh my god. And I've had this idea for a little bit. I love psycotic Dennis stories.
> 
> Edit: Minor changes and formatting fixes.

That _fucking sweater. ___  


Oh, it was a nice sweater. It might have been the nicest sweater in his collection so far, but Dennis couldn’t stand looking at it. If he had to look at one more thread or touch its soft surface again while that bitch was fawning over her new Ford Taurus he was going to fucking scream.  


He paced away from the sweater. His mom had given it to him for his 17th birthday, today, in a gift box. He already knew before he even opened it he was angry because _there’s no way there’s a car in that box. ___He looked out his window to the driveway, of course Dee was there, just fucking sitting in the driver’s seat since she was still technically grounded from some invisible crime their mom had caught her in. He stared at her, wishing he could set her on fire with his gaze alone.  


He tried to deal with it. Besides, he already had a car. He was perfect.  


It was just a matter of waiting until it got dark out, until Dee was finally sleeping. He waited until the house was silent, then called up Mac.  


“Dennis! Happy birthday!” Mac said when Dennis announced himself. “Sorry I didn’t call you earlier, I was watching-”  


“Yeah, yeah, I don’t care,” he said quickly. “Listen, my parents got me a car for my birthday.”  


“Dude, that’s great!” Dennis realized then that Mac sounded like he was eating something. His lips curled downward. “Is it, like, ready?”  


“Yeah, it’s all set. I was actually planning on taking it for a spin tonight.”  


“Tonight?”  


“Yeah, like right now. Are you ready?” Dennis felt his heart speeding a little.  


“Uh, yeah! Yeah, no problem!” Mac sounded too excited. Dennis wondered if he should tell him to cut it out.  


He let it slide. “Can you call Charlie and tell him to be ready in ten minutes?”  


“Charlie’s here, bro.” Dennis heard a distant “Heyoooo” in the background.  


“Alright, I’ll be there soon.” He hung up. 

Getting her keys was so disgustingly easy. As he snatched them from her bedside table, careful not to wake her, he wondered if the stupid bitch had any regard for her possessions. If he had this car, he would stow the keys away safely.  


He was in and out like a demon’s whisper. She didn’t hear a thing.

He was there in less than ten minutes, but Mac and Charlie were there waiting for him. He pulled up and Mac walked a little too quickly to get in the front seat next to him.  


“Hey, Den!” Charlie said cheerfully, but with that drawling undertone he knew meant he had recently huffed something. “Happy birthday! How old are you now, man?”  


“Same age as you, Charlie.” Dennis pressed on the gas, and they rolled forward.  


“So where’re we going?” Mac asked. It was an innocent question, but for some reason it pissed him off.  


“Around, Mac. I don’t know. Would you just sit down, please?” he snapped. Mac looked a little surprised but slouched back in his seat.  


“Are you okay, dude?”  


“Dennis, listen, you don’t have to be upset that it’s your birthday,” Charlie said. “Sure, like, it’s another year closer to being dead, and that’s a real bummer, dude, I get that, but it’s not all bad, soon you’ll be able to drink, and that’ll be awesome.”  


“Charlie, you’re high _right now,” ___Mac pointed out.  


Dennis was almost able to tune them out, but not quite. All his attention was focused on the dashed yellow line in the middle of the road. Continuous. Perfect. A never ending perfect dashed line, perfectly spaced out. He felt… not _happy. ___But close.  


“Woah, Dennis!” Mac grabbed the wheel all of a sudden.  


_“What?” ___Dennis snapped. He was out of his calm.  


Mac recoiled. “It’s just, you were over the median. That not safe.”  


“Since when have I ever given a shit about that?” he said under his breath.  


“Let’s go to the bridge, guys!” Charlie said. “It’s real fun to throw stuff off there, especially at night.”  


“Dammit Charlie, we are _not_ going to the bridge! We are going to cruise, and drive, and cruise, until I am _good_ and _goddamn ready _to call it a night, then we’re going to call it a night!” The rage exploded out of him like it always did, paralyzing anything it touched. Charlie looked like he’d been shoved. Mac, who had been seemingly unconsciously inching towards Dennis was now almost against the window. Dennis stared ahead. They were silent while the seams of Dennis’ head threatened to burst.  
__

“Dennis?” Mac was the one who broke the silence, the returning calm. “Dennis, can you slow down?”  


Dennis was gone, only aware of his hands on the wheel and his foot on the pedal. With every centimeter he pushed it down, he felt himself breaking out of a numbness he was just now realizing he was in. He needed to keep moving forward.  


_“Dennis!” ___Mac was saying his name over and over. Whatever.  


He resurfaced a bit when Charlie started screaming. He hated that noise. “Charlie, shut it!”  


_“Stop the car!”_ He wasn’t sure who was yelling now, it was all melting together in a big mess of noise and speed and tension and he just had to _keep focusing on that perfect yellow line. ___

  


He blinked a few times. God, his neck hurt. Taking inventory of his surroundings he noticed he was still in Dee’s car. Okay. He became aware of Mac when he spoke.  


“Dude, what the _fuck?” ___Mac yelled.  


“I think I broke my arm,” Charlie said from the backseat.  


“What happened?” Dennis asked even though he already knew.  


“You, like, freaked out and got all weird and- and you wouldn’t listen to me! And then you crashed the car!” Mac was kicked up into fifth gear, his voice was getting squeaky.  


“Dude, your new car’s all fucked up now!” Charlie was sitting up, clutching his left arm in his right. Dennis followed his gaze, saw the front hood of the vehicle and surveyed the damage he had caused.  


The trio exited the car and Dennis was able to see the front of the car. The bumper had falled off, the hood was folded in like an accordian, the windshield was cracked. Yeah, Dee wasn’t driving this thing any time soon.  


Dennis couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “She’s gonna be so pissed,” he giggled.  


“Who? What are you talking about?” Mac asked. Dennis noticed he massaged his shoulder.  


“I think he’s goin’ crazy,” Charlie said.  


Dennis laughed more. “No, no, guys, this was Dee’s car!” He was uncontrollable now, laughing until tears came streaming down his face. Charlie looked to Mac, Mac’s eyes were glued on Dennis. 

Dee freaked out. She cried, cried, cried. When Dennis let a laugh escape she tried to hit him. Then she locked herself in her room for the rest of the night.  
Their dad gave him a half assed stern look and went to bed. Their mom had never even gotten up to begin with.  
That left him, Charlie and Mac standing around on his front lawn. When Charlie’s mom rolled up to bring Charlie to get his arm X-rayed, that left Dennis and Mac. They were quiet for a minute.  


“So,” Mac began, but coughed. “So, that was Dee’s car?”  


“Yeah, it was.” Dennis was suddenly self conscious. Why should he be? He had just pulled off something amazing, something he wanted to do all day. He congratulated himself internally.  


“Dennis-” The word seemed to hitch in Mac’s throat. Dennis usually liked hearing people use his name but for some reason this time gave him a bad feeling. “You were kind of scary.”  


“Scary,” Dennis repeated. He let the word bounce around in his head for a minute. Scary, scary, scary. “You think I’m scary, Mac? What about all those karate lessons?”  


Mac straightened his shoulders. Dennis knew he wasn’t actually taking karate lessons, but he let the lie remain. “I just want to make sure everything’s okay. Y’know, with you.”  


“Mac, I’m amazing. I’m… I’m perfect.” His mind flickered back to the yellow line. “Don’t worry about me.” He truly didn’t want Mac to worry about him. Why should he when Dennis was perfect in every way?  


“Okay.” There. Mac seemed satisfied for now. He inched a little closer and extended his arms. It wasn’t until it was too late that Dennis realized he was about to be hugged. He allowed it to happen.  


The tighter Mac squeezed him the more he felt that numbness settling over him, all of a sudden there and not going away.  


They parted and Mac left for home. When Dennis got back up to his room, that fucking sweater was still sitting on his bed. He stared at it until the sun came up.


End file.
